


Oblivious

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Project Freelancer, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Shortly after Wash joins Project Freelancer, York offers him some pointers on his hand-to-hand technique in the form of a sparring match, while flirting the entire time.





	Oblivious

Wash put up his fists, and York immediately shook his head. 

“Your stance needs some work,” he said, moving to readjust Wash’s form, carefully moving his hands, shoulders, and hips.

“Is the manhandling necessary?”  Wash asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not always.  Usually it’s just for fun.” 

Before Wash could stutter out a reply, York was in front of him again, his own fists up, ready to fight. 

“Alright, rookie, hit me with your best shot.”

Wash obliged, and York blocked it with little difficulty. 

“We can work with this.  You up for a round of fisticuffs?  I have to see what I’m working with before I can start teaching.”

“Only if you’re ready to get your ass kicked,” Wash replied, hoping that the anxiety he felt didn’t tremor out in his voice. 

“I like it,” York exclaimed.  “Let’s do this.”

While Wash’s technique was on the sloppy side, he fought with the fear of failure nipping at his heels, making every punch harder and his movements quicker.  He knew York was probably taking it easy on him, but every time he landed a blow, he felt a little more sure of himself. 

With one particular punch, York staggered backwards, and a sense of victory flooded over Wash. 

“Not too shabby, huh?”  He started to brag.

York, however, was already started his counterattack, and landed a blow square in Wash’s chest.  He stumbled, his feet tripping on themselves, and sent him to the ground. 

When he fell, though, his legs flew out at a bizarre angle, and tripped York so that he fell down directly on top of him.  Their chests were pressed against the other’s, each breathing heavy with exertion. 

“Not bad, not bad at all,” York complimented.  He was seemingly oblivious to the closeness and didn’t make to move away.  Meanwhile, Wash could feel his face flush. 

“That’s, uh, great.  Sorry for tripping you.”

York laughed.  “Hey, whatever works, right?”  With that, he climbed to his feet and then held out his hand to help Wash to his feet.  “Let’s call it quits for today.  We can have another sparring match sometime.  Maybe with fewer prying eyes,” he added, looking up at the windows above them, where some of the project’s staff took notes on their clipboards. 

“Sounds good to me,” Wash replied, dusting himself off, as York started to walk off.  Then, something hit him.  “Wait, were you flirting with me?”

York laughed and turned back to answer.  “Have been since you joined the program, bud.”

He left the training floor, leaving Wash alone and blushing.

“Oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Shout out to rvb rare pair week for setting this event up! If you enjoyed my writing please leave kudos and comment, and check out more at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
